The present invention comprises a new zonal Geranium, botanically known as Pelargonium×hortorum and hereinafter referred to by the variety name ‘PECZ0003’.
‘PECZ0003’ is a product of a planned breeding program. The new cultivar has large inflorescences borne well above the foliage, bi-colored white to light pink flowers with large red-purple blotches, medium green foliage without zonation, with mounded, well-branched plant habit.
‘PECZ0003’ originated from a hybridization made in January 2007 in a controlled breeding program in Gilroy, Calif., USA. The female parent was the proprietary, unpatented plant designated ‘10286-14’ with single type, white splash colored flowers and with relatively light green foliage. The male parent was also a proprietary, unpatented plant designated as ‘10282-1’ with a single type, light pink with splash colored flowers and lighter green foliage.
The resulting seeds were sown in May 2007 and ‘PECZ0003’ was selected as one flowering plant within the progeny of the stated cross in September 2007 in a controlled environment in Gilroy, Calif.
The first act of asexual reproduction of ‘PECZ0003’ was accomplished when vegetative cuttings were propagated from the initial selection in September 2007 in Gilroy, Calif. USA.